


Watching HAMILTON: An American Musical

by YellowTurtle21



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossposted on Fanfiction.net, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, James Hamilton Sr's A+ Parenting, Multi, Or women I guess, The only deaths are the ones shown in the musical don't worry i didnt kill anyone, There's two philips, Time Travel, Washingdad, Watching the musical, but mentioned once, i might bring in maria reynolds theodosia jr and/or frances laurens, in the future (2220), it's all copy-pasted from there, it's at yaoyorozu momo's house coz she's rich, jefferson's a lot racist and sexist, john laurens gets angry about slavery, mentioned twice maybe, no beta we die like men, there's dbza references, they look like they do in history for it to make sense, they're all from different times, washington is mainly watching in silence, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowTurtle21/pseuds/YellowTurtle21
Summary: Hamilton was dragged 400 years into the future to watch a musical about his life. Angelica keeps glaring at him, but he has no clue why. He learns of things yet to come, and of future broken promises. Jefferson's Mac 'n Cheese addiction is way too much to handle, and the kids who brought them here won't stop smirking. Will Hamilton survive Angelica's glare? Crossposted on ff.net
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds (past), Kaminari Denki/oc, Past Angelica Schuyler/Alexander Hamilton (One-sided)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Time-Travelling Potpourri of War and Politics

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy, We've got another watching the show fanfic! It's a BNHA crossover because why would a modern person have the technology to go back in time? Also, I think it's unique. This is also the first story featuring my BNHA OC! I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA or Hamilton. The musical belongs to Lin Manuel Miranda, BNHA belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and the historical figures belong to themselves, I guess. Maybe their graves? I only own Nova.

A young man in a red coat stood on a parapet. Hamilton was proud of his country, they fought the British and now they were getting the hell out of America. Suddenly, the world was spinning underneath him. He blacked out, not knowing what was happening.

He awoke to a strange room, his friends (Lafayette, Mulligan, Laurens), family (Angelica, Peggy, Eliza, Baby Philip), and Burr only just standing up. Did they blackout too? The general was getting to his feet next to him.

“What’s happening? Where are we?” he questioned, alarmed.

“ _Mon amie_ , we were just asking that,” Lafayette shrugged, towering over Hamilton as he stood up. He had barely risen to his feet when three more people fell to the floor. The shortest one looked familiar, had he seen him before?

"Hamilton!" one of the men spat, "Figures you would follow me to death."

"Thomas, we blacked out… We didn't die," the other man (who wasn't the familiar one) coughed. The short one looked around in wonder as a girl walked through a door with a boy the same age, wringing her hands - nervously or out of fear, Hamilton could not tell.

  
  


“So, I’m sure you’re all wondering why you’re here. Um, please don’t get mad, but me and my friend decided that you should watch a musical? Wait when were musicals invented? Um, a musical is a play but with songs? It features all of you as main characters,” the girl stuttered. The boy placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

“Nova, don’t worry. I don’t think they’ll be mad at you for wanting to watch a musical with them. How about we introduce ourselves and say what year we’re from? I’m Denki and this is Nova! We’re both from 2220,” he said, gesturing to Hamilton to continue.

“I’m pretty sure everyone in this room knows who I am,” Hamilton began, “and I’m from 1781.” Everyone rolled their eyes at his arrogance, even though everyone did know who he was.

“I’m John Laurens in the place to be, and I’m from 1781 as well,” Laurens rapped. Nova giggled at this and elbowed Denki in the arm.

“ _Oui, oui, mon amie, Je m'appelle_ Lafayette! I’m from the same time as _mes amies_ ,” Lafayette bowed dramatically. This time, the entire room burst into laughter - well, Burr cracked a smile, and Jefferson & Madison’s expressions didn’t change.

Mulligan started beatboxing, “I am Hercules Mulligan, uppin’ it, lovin’ it. I’m from 1781 as well.”

“Aaron Burr, 1781.”

“I suppose I don’t need to say my name,” Washington began with a sigh, “However, I’m from 1789.”

“Thomas Jefferson, at your service,” he bowed, “and I, too, am from 1789.”

“James Madison, from 1789,” he said, coughing again.

Angelica stepped forward with a smirk, “Angelica Schuyler Church, and I’m from 1797.” She was glaring at Hamilton, who was confused as to what he’s done.

“Margarita Schuyler, but **please** call me Peggy,” Peggy said, “I’m from 1781 too.”

“Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton, a pleasure to meet most of you,” Eliza introduced herself, “This is Philip, and we’re from 1782.” Baby Philip cooed, reaching for his father.

The still unknown man - Hamilton thought he was a man, but he looked young - looked shocked, and said, “Philip Hamilton, but I’m from 1801.”

Nova grinned, “Now that we all know each other, let’s sit back and relax.”

“Let the show begin,” Denki continued.


	2. Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexdre: I love family  
> *James Hamilton Sr leaves, Rachel Faucette Buck dies*  
> Alex: FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's racism, mentions of death, and implied abuse in this chapter. If any of those upset you, you've been warned? Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Nova, the musical is owned by Lin Manuel Miranda, BNHA is owned by Kohei Horikoshi, and the historical figures were real people but they're dead now.

“The first song is called Alexander Hamilton,” Nova explained, “Just, please don’t get mad?”  
“Um, if you have any questions about the future, write ‘em down and ask ‘em at the end of the first half?” Denki added on.  
[AARON BURR]  
How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a  
Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten  
Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor  
Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?  
“Is that a black man?!?” Jefferson raged.  
“Yeah, slavery’s been illegal for 200 years our time,” Denki explained. Laurens cheered the loudest out of the revolutionaries, Schuyler sisters, and Philip.

[JOHN LAURENS]  
The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father  
“Ten-dollar?” Philip questioned, tilting his head, “What’s that?”  
“Pretty sure it’s American money? I’m not that great with money from other countries,” Nova said, looking at Denki for help.  
“Neither am I,” he shook his head.  
Got a lot farther by working a lot harder  
By being a lot smarter  
By being a self-starter  
By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter  
“That’s young, Alexander,” Eliza mused.  
“My dear Betsy, I had no choice. I needed to work,” he explained, not elaborating further.

[THOMAS JEFFERSON]  
“Another black man? Did they run out of white men to perform?” Madison asked, genuinely confused.  
“Most of the cast are people of colour,” Nova said, motioning to Denki to continue.  
“There’s only one fully white main actor,” he finished, smiling.  
And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted  
Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter  
“Hamilton, that’s illegal,” Jefferson smirked. Hamilton rolled his eyes, Eliza gently and silently encouraged him to not respond.

[JAMES MADISON]  
Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned  
Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain  
Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain  
And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain

[BURR]  
Well, the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man”  
“That he is,” Mulligan chuckled.  
“Hey!” Hamilton shouted, insulted.  
Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland  
“Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and  
The world's gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?”

[ALEXANDER HAMILTON]  
Alexander Hamilton  
My name is Alexander Hamilton  
And there's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait, just you wait...\  
Hamilton found himself nodding to his on-screen words.

[ELIZA HAMILTON]  
When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden  
Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden  
Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick  
[FULL COMPANY EXCEPT HAMILTON (whispering)]  
And Alex got better but his mother went quick  
Eliza gently rubbed Hamilton’s hand.

[GEORGE WASHINGTON with _COMPANY_ ]  
Moved in with a cousin,  
“At least he has family?” Peggy said, trying to be helpful.  
“Pops woulda mentioned him, I think,” Philip shook his head.  
The cousin committed suicide  
“Oh,” Philip and Peggy said, but not in unison.  
Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside  
A voice saying  
“Alex, _you gotta fend for yourself_.”  
He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf  
[BURR & _COMPANY_ , **BOTH** ]  
There would have been nothin’ left to do  
For someone less astute  
He woulda been dead or destitute  
Without a cent of restitution  
Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord  
Tradin’ sugar cane and rum and all the things he can’t afford  
**Scammin'** for every book he can get his hands on  
“Scamming’s illegal too, Hamilton,” Jefferson smirked again.  
“I had to do it! I wasn’t paid enough money to survive, Jefferson,” Hamilton growled.  
“Alex, honey, leave him be,” Eliza sighed.  
**Plannin'** for the future see him now as he stands on ( _ooh_ )  
The bow of a ship headed for a new land  
In New York, you can be a new man  
“You really can,” Hamilton agreed.

[COMPANY & _HAMILTON_ , **WOMEN** , _**MEN**_ ]  
In New York, you can be a new man ( _Just you wait_ )  
In New York, you can be a new man ( _Just you wait_ )  
In New York, you can be a new man  
** In New York ** ,  ** _New York_ **  
_ Just you wait! _

[COMPANY]  
Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)  
You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time!  
“That is true,” Angelica glared. Hamilton wondered what awful thing he had done in the future to deserve Angelica’s hate. He knew that he probably deserved it, he just wondered what he had done.  
Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
When America sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote the game?  
The world will never be the same, oh

[BURR, _MEN_ , & **COMPANY** ]  
The ship is in the harbor now  
See if you can spot him  
_Just you wait_  
Another immigrant  
Comin’ up from the bottom  
**Just you wait**  
His enemies destroyed his rep  
“Yeah, but which enemies?” Philip wondered, “Mr Burr? Mr Jefferson? Mr Madison? Himself? Any of his other enemies?”  
America forgot him  
“Clearly not enough for a musical to be made about him,” Burr said.

[MULLIGAN/MADISON & LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON]  
We fought with him  
“Oh, this is really clever!” Nova exclaimed, “The one with curly hair plays Jefferson and Lafayette, the other one plays Mulligan and Madison! Y’know, fought by his side, and fought him?”  
“Hm, that is pretty clever. Dunno why I never noticed that, Nova,” Denki agreed.  
“Hold on, did you just say that I’M played by a black man? I deserve better than that!” Jefferson yelled. Nova flinched away from the loud noise.  
“Black people deserve rights, alright? They should be able to do the same things we do,” Laurens argued.

[LAURENS/PHILIP]  
Me? I died for him  
“He plays Laurens and Philip,” Denki explains.  
All but five people were shocked at the news of Laurens’ death, but everyone was shocked at Philip’s.  
“John… Philip… Don’t die. For me?” Hamilton asked, his voice shaky.  
“Look on the bright side, it hasn’t happened for you yet! You can change the future,” Nova suggested, “I mean, I think it will cause an alternate timeline, ‘cause even us bringing you here will change it.”  
“Nova, that was really smart,” Denki congratulated.

[WASHINGTON]  
Me? I trusted him  
“That’s Washington,” Nova pointed out.  
“Mr President, sir, with all due respect, he’s… rather untrustworthy,” Angelica said, voicing her disappointment in Hamilton.

[ELIZA & ANGELICA & PEGGY/MARIA]  
Me? I loved him  
“The tallest one is Angelica, the second tallest is Eliza, and the shortest plays Peggy and Maria Reynolds,” Denki told the group.  
Angelica was glaring at the screen this time, “Well, I’m glad the actresses look nice, at least. We’ll have to see about their acting, though.”

[BURR]  
And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him  
There was chaos and yelling. Hamilton was in shock, and upset. The war was over, so why was he getting shot? He wasn’t going to challenge anyone to a duel again. He didn’t want to worry Eliza.  
“... You don’t get to know who he plays until he introduces himself,” Nova decided.  
“I wanna know who shoots me though, Hamilton argued.  
“No.”

[COMPANY]  
There's a million things I haven’t done  
But just you wait!  
[BURR]  
What's your name, man?  
[COMPANY]  
Alexander Hamilton!

“Okay, next song!” Someone says, Hamilton just couldn’t figure out who, he was still reeling in shock from learning someone shoots and probably kills him.  
Jefferson was muttering something about black people and mac ‘n cheese. Hamilton couldn’t make sense of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton is done! There's gonna be a lot of caps lock at the start of the next chapter, so be warned. Review if you enjoyed, I wanna know your favourite parts! Also, Jefferson served his Mac 'n Cheese with whiskey, and it tasted awful, apparently.


	3. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex: Apologies, is you Person Burr?  
> Burr: No  
> Alex: Well fuck you then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly keep on forgetting GWash is there lol. He's watching in silence, until he *really* needs to react out loud. Also there's a DBZA reference, see if you can spot it! Warning, Mentions of death and sex, swearing, and n*zis (though it's grammar n*zis). If any of those upset you in any way, please click off now! I don't want your mental health to suffer for my fic. If you're still here, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Last I checked, I was not an adult male, so I automatically can't own either Hamilton or BNHA. I do own Nova though, look at her! *Holds up Nova like Simba* She's so cute!

“This one’s called Aaron Burr, Sir,” Denki said, “It’s pretty catchy.”

[COMPANY]

1776\. New York City

“Wait, what about my time staying with Mulligan’s family? I arrived in 1773,” Hamilton corrected.

“There wouldn’t be enough time to show everything, so some bits got left out or changed,” Nova shrugged.

“What do you mean, ‘There wouldn’t be enough time’?” Philip asked, “We’ve barely started!”  
“It goes for nearly three hours as it is, dude,” Denki answered, “There wouldn’t have been enough time for everything.”

[HAMILTON]

Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?

[BURR]

That depends. Who’s asking?

“BURR?!?” Several people exclaimed.

Hamilton drew a breath before adding, “I can’t believe that you, famous for having no opinions and not doing anything that could be perceived as controversial, would fucking murder me!”

“Alex, language,” Eliza scolded, “There are children here.”

“I may not care for Hamilton, Burr,” Angelica spat, “but I care for my sister and my niece and nephews, and I know how devastated they would be if Hamilton were to be murdered. If any member of my family gets hurt, or god-forbid dies, and any of you knew, could have stopped it, or caused it, then nothing in this universe will save you from me.”

“Huh, didn’t know Burr could hold a grudge for more than a day,” Laurens commented dubiously.

“Um, it’s not for Washington choosing Hamilton for right-hand man,” Nova flinched, seemingly waiting for someone to get angry with her.

[HAMILTON]

Oh, well, sure, sir

I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir

I have been looking for you

“ _Mon petit lion_ , that is, how you say, creepy?” Lafayette chuckled.

“You do not get to say ‘How you say’. You’re fluent in English,” Mulligan glared jokingly.

“Petit lion?” Philip asked incredulously, looking from his father to Lafayette and back again.

[BURR]

I’m getting nervous

[HAMILTON]

Sir…

I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It’s a blur, sir. He handles the financials?

“Alex, you don’t punch people,” Laurens said.

“Coming from the man who tried shooting a second time in a duel,” Hamilton mock-scowled.

Washington sighed, well used to the dynamics of that group.

[BURR]

You punched the bursar

[HAMILTON]

Yes!

I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I’m not stupid

So how’d you do it? How’d you graduate so fast?

[BURR]

It was my parents’ dying wish before they passed

[HAMILTON]

You’re an orphan. Of course! I’m an orphan

“Jesus, Hamilton. No need to sound excited at learning I don’t have parents,” Burr said, annoyed.

God, I wish there was a war!

Then we could prove that we’re worth more

Than anyone bargained for…

[BURR]

Can I buy you a drink?

[HAMILTON]

That would be nice

[BURR]

While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice

Talk less

“Ha, good luck!” Jefferson snorted.

[HAMILTON]

What?

[BURR]

Smile more

“Alex, honey, your smile is really nice, but I hardly see it,” Eliza said lovingly.

Philip fake-gagged, “I don’t need to see my parents flirt.”

[HAMILTON]

Ha

[BURR]

Don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for

[HAMILTON]

You can’t be serious

“Is Burr anything but?” Mulligan wondered, partially serious.

[BURR]

You wanna get ahead?

[HAMILTON]

Yes

[BURR]

Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead

[LAURENS]

Yo yo yo yo yo!

What time is it?

“Is… Is that foreshadowing?” Laurens asked, wincing at the reminder of his death.

“I think so,” Denki said, a tad upset himself.

[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]

Showtime!

[BURR]

Like I said…

[LAURENS]

Showtime! Showtime Yo!

I’m John Laurens in the place to be!

Two pints o’ Sam Adams, but I’m workin’ on three, uh!

“That’s a lot of alcohol,” Peggy pointed out. Laurens waved his hand as if to say, ‘It’s not that much’.

Those redcoats don’t want it with me!

Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I’m free!

“Pop chick-a pop? That’s not a word,” Hamilton pointed out, like a grammar-n*zi.

“I think it’s meant to mimic gunshots,” Nova guessed, “It’s not meant to mean anything.”

[LAFAYETTE]

Oui oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette!

The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!

“Wow, full of yourself much?” Hamilton teased, as Laurens laughed.

Lafayette only flexed and pushed his hair back in response.

I came from afar just to say “Bonsoir!”

Tell the King “Casse toi!” Who’s the best?

C’est moi!

[MULLIGAN]

Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan

Up in it, lovin’ it, yes I heard ya mother said, “Come again?”

[LAFAYETTE & LAURENS]

Ayyyyy

[MULLIGAN]

Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course

It’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…

“I don’t have sex with horses!” Mulligan sputtered.

“Sure, surrre.”

[LAFAYETTE]

Wow

[LAURENS]

No more sex, pour me another brew, son!

Let’s raise a couple more…

“More alcohol?” Angelica raised an eyebrow.

[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]

To the revolution!

[LAURENS]

Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college!

[MULLIGAN]

Aaron Burr!

[LAURENS]

Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!

“Leave me out of this, please,” Burr pleaded.

[BURR]

Good luck with that: you’re takin’ a stand

You spit. I’m ‘a sit. We’ll see where we land

[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]

Boooo!

[LAURENS]

Burr, the revolution’s imminent. What do you stall for?

[HAMILTON]

If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for?

[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]

Ooh

Who you?

Who you?

Who are you?

“Why are you so suspicious of me? What did I do?” Hamilton said, mock-indignantly.

“ _Mon amie_ , you are a short, gangly ginger. Of course I was, how you say, mistrustful of you,” Lafayette laughed.

[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]

Ooh, who is this kid? What’s he gonna do?

“Wait, does it just cut off in the middle? It sounds like there’s meant to be more of this song,” Philip commented.

“The next song picks up immediately after this one,” Denki said, and Nova nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done Aaron Burr, Sir. Leave a review if you caught the DBZA reference, and also to tell me what you liked and what you think I can improve on! I'll see y'all next time with My Shot!


	4. My Shor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's my shot! I am so sorry it took a while to release, I had to hand in my school laptop at the end of last year and I'm writing this on my phone. TW: implications of abuse, implications of suicidal thoughts
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm an Australian 14 (almost 15) year old girl who is mean to her poor OC. Do I look like I'd own two really successful pieces of media?

#  Chapter 4: My Shot

“This one is called My shot, um, it’s pretty repetitive?” Nova announced shakily. 

[HAMILTON]

I am not throwing away my shot!

I am not throwing away my shot!

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot!

I'ma get a scholarship to King's College

I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish

The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish

“Do you even have brains?” Jefferson snorted.

“Clearly,” Hamilton bragged, “If it’s being mentioned in a musical about me!”

I gotta holler just to be heard

Madison groaned, “You speak loud enough, Hamilton.”

With every word, I drop knowledge!

I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal

Tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable

Only nineteen but my mind is older

These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder

Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage

I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish

I walk these streets famished

The plan is to fan this spark into a flame

But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name

“Why would you need to spell out your name if it’s dark? Don’t people know how to spell Alexander anyway?” Peggy asked, confused.

[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]

A-L-E-X-A-N-D

E-R—we are—meant to be…

[HAMILTON]

A colony that runs independently

Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly

“Very true,” Washington had spoken for the first time since his introduction, “However, it didn’t need to be worded like that.”

Essentially, they tax us relentlessly

Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree

He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free

So there will be a revolution in this century

Enter me!

[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]

(He says in parentheses)

[HAMILTON]

Don't be shocked when your hist'ry book mentions me

I will lay down my life if it sets us free

“Hon, we need you,” Eliza gestured to herself and Baby Philip, who babbled in his father’s arms.

Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy

[HAMILTON & _ LAURENS,  _ **BOTH** ]

And I am not throwing away

My shot ( _ my shot _ )

I am not throwing away

My shot ( _ my shot _ )

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm  **young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

[HAMILTON/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

It's time to take a shot!

“You weren’t lying. It is fairly repetitive. Are all the songs like this?” Madison inquired, groaning.

“Hmmm… Not as bad as this one!” Nova remembered.

[LAFAYETTE]

I dream of life without a monarchy

The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?

“Mon dieu! My  _ anglais  _ was, how you say, horrible?”

'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, 'anarchy?'

When I fight, I make the other side panicky

With my—

[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]

Shot!

[MULLIGAN]

Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice

“I had my own tailor shop at this point,” Mulligan pointed out, a bit miffed.

“As Nova said a bit earlier, things had to be changed, either for time or if the change was more interesting and made for a better rhyme,” Denki explained, trying to calm Mulligan down.

And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis

“You’d do a better job than my father,” Laurens chuckled, spiting his father with each word.

“A much better job than either Henry Laurens or James Hamilton Sr,” Hamilton agreed.

I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance

To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants!

I'm gonna take a—

[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]

Shot!

[LAURENS]

But we'll never be truly free

Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me

“That’s right,” Laurens agreed with himself, glaring at Jefferson.

You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in

On a stallion with the first black battalion

“You do,” Nova spoke up, “It’s mentioned a bit later on.”

Have another—

[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]

Shot!

“You’ll get alcohol poisoning if you don’t stop,” Angelica warned.

[BURR]

Geniuses, lower your voices

“Please do. I have a headache already,” Madison coughed.

You keep out of trouble and you double your choices

I'm with you, but the situation is fraught

You've got to be carefully taught:

If you talk, you're gonna get shot!

“Foreshadowing?” Denki whispered to Nova, who nodded almost seriously.

[HAMILTON]

Burr, check what we got

Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot

“ _ Merci _ ,  _ Merci _ . I’ll be here all night,” Lafayette bragged.

I think your pants look hot

“I made them myself,” Mulligan nodded, grinning.

Laurens, I like you a lot

“Understatement of the century, Alexander,” Laurens snorted.

“What?” Philip asked, confused.

Nova snorted, “The letters are pretty popular. Pretty much everyone knows about them.”

Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot...

What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot?

Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not

A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?

Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!

Oh, am I talkin' too loud?

“Yes,” Jefferson said seriously, “Now shut up.”

Sometimes I get over-excited, shoot off at the mouth

I never had a group of friends before

Hamilton was met with sad gazes from almost everyone in the room.

“Me neither,” Nova mumbled, not wanting to be heard. Denki put a hand around Nova’s shoulder comfortingly.

I promise that I'll make y'all proud

[LAURENS]

Let's get this guy in front of a crowd

Burr groaned.

[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/ENSEMBLE]

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

“You weren’t lying. It’s almost too repetitive,” Eliza remarked.

[LAURENS & _ HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN _ ]

Ev'rybody sing:

“Thank you, Laurens,” Angelica said.

“It’s not that bad?" Hamilton found himself liking it.

Angelica just glared.

Whoa, whoa, whoa ( _ whoa, whoa, whoa _ )

Hey!

Whoa ( _ Whoa _ )

Woo!

Whoa! ( _ Whoa _ )

Said let 'em hear ya! (Yea)

Let's go!

[LAURENS & _ COMPANY _ ]

_ Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! _

I said shout it to the rooftops!

_ Whoa! _

Said, to the rooftops!

_ Whoa! _

Come on!

_ Yea _

Come on, let's go!

[LAURENS]

Rise up!

When you're living on your knees, you rise up

"True," Hamilton said, lost in thought.

Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up

Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up

"Thank you for including women, at least," Angelica huffed, still angry at Hamilton.

[LAURENS AND ENSEMBLE & _ COMPANY _ ]

When are these colonies gonna rise up?

_ Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! _

When are these colonies gonna rise up?

_ Whoa _

When are these colonies gonna rise up?

_ Whoa _

When are these colonies gonna rise up?

_ Whoa _

Rise up! ( _ Rise up! _ )

[HAMILTON]

I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

Nova nodded again and mumbled, "J-just not for th-the same reasons…"

Denki's hug tightened. Almost all the adults spared pitying glances at this poor child.

When's it gonna get me?

In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?

If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?

"YOU RUN!" Laurens yelled at Hamilton.

Is it like a beat without a melody?

See, I never thought I'd live past twenty

Where I come from some get half as many

Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask

"How much alcohol is in this?" Washington asked, concerned for his soldiers, his friends.

"Well, they drank a lot," Denki shrugged.

We have to make this moment last, that's plenty

Scratch that

This is not a moment, it's the movement

Where all the hungriest brothers with

Something to prove went?

Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand

We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land

And? If we win our independence?

Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?

Or will the blood we shed begin an endless

Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?

"F-from 2016 t-to 2020, th-there was a tyr-rant president… H-he kind of c-continued th-the cycle? The-ere were also a b-bunch of hate cr-crimes against m-minorites…" Nova stuttered, trying to avoid any anger that might come from them.

I know the action in the street is excitin'

But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'

I've been readin' 'n writin'

"Of course you have," Peggy joked.

We need to handle our financial situation

Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?

I'm past patiently waitin'

I'm passionately smashin' every expectation

Every action's an act of creation!

I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow

For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow

"First time? Oh, Alex, honey," Eliza said, concerned.

[HAMILTON AND COMPANY]

And I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN & _ ENSEMBLE _ ]

We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!

_ Not throwing away my shot _

We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!

_ Not throwing away my shot _

We're gonna

_ We're gonna _

[HAMILTON & _ ENSEMBLE _ ]

Time to take a shot! ( _ Rise up _ )

  
  


[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS/MULLIGAN & _ ENSEMBLE _ ]

Time to take a shot! ( _ Rise up _ )

Time to take a shot! ( _ Rise up _ )

Take a shot!  _ Ri— ri— ri— _

Shot!

Shot!

A-yo it's

Time to take a shot! ( _ Time to take a shot! _ )

Time to take a shot! ( _ Time to take a shot! _ )

And I am— ( _ And I am _ )

[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]

Not throwin' away my—

[COMPANY]

Not throwin' away my shot!

Jefferson groaned, "Finally! This one's over!"

"Though I loathe to agree with Jefferson, I am glad it's over," Angelica agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story of Tonight might be uploaded a little quicker than this was. Also, please tell me if I made any mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did the minimal amount of research to tell what time the Schuyler sisters are from. Angelica is from August of 1787, when the Reynolds Pamphlet was published. Peggy didn't get married 'til 1783, so she's fine. Philip was born January 1782, so Eliza and Baby Philip are from about July of the same year. Philip is about to challenge Eacker to the duel, and those from the same time are all from the same point of that year. Uhh, you can decide what point of 1789 GWash, Jefferson, and Madison are from. Next, we start watching the musical!


End file.
